Question: Express the decimal as a percent. $1.03$
Explanation: Rewrite the decimal as a fraction with a denominator of 100. $1.03 = \dfrac{103}{100}$ $\hphantom{1.03} = 103\%$ $103$ per hundred = $103$ per cent = $103$ percent Another way to convert a decimal to a percent is to multiply by $100$ (or move the decimal two places to the right) and add a percent sign.